Cyborg commander
In 2018, 30 cyborgs became commanders within Desperado Enforcement LLC. and World Marshal Inc. Prior to joining and/or the fall of SOP and the dwindling of the war economy in 2014, they had been experimented on by the Patriots, the results of which supplied them with sensitive Patriot-related data installed in prosthetic left hands.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013) Doktor: Bravo! Excellent work! (Hm...) There was classified data embedded on that hand. It appears that man (Desperado platoon commander) underwent modification at a Patriot facility... just as you did!Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013). Doktor: More classified Patriot information was in that man's holographic memory.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013). Doktor: More Patriot intel! Bring me more and maybe I can develop something... interesting from it.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013). Doktor: Ha ha, more classified data! I believe this is all I need for a little surprise...Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013). Doktor: More Patriot data, yes... Oh? I had no idea they were so close to a perpetual energy source. Fascinating...Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance, Kojima Productions/PlatinumGames Inc. (2013). Doktor: Ah! That completes the full set of classified Patriot data! I can finally craft my masterpiece... In 2018, Raiden, as part of fulfilling his end of the bargain in exchange for having Doktor supply him with his new cybernetic body after he sustained injuries in a failed mission in Africa, encountered these cyborgs and amputated their arms for Doktor to analyze. Behind the scenes The commanders are a group of characters in Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance that the player needs to encounter to complete 100% of the game. Their identifying marks are a pulsing diamond in AR mode, as well as a green left forearm that required cutting off while in blade mode. These soldiers acts as the game's equivalent to the dog tag-wearing soldiers in Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, and collecting each of them will result in Raiden getting wigs (both infinity wigs require beating Normal difficulty and collecting 10 Arms for Infinity Wig A, and 20 Arms for Infinity Wig B, while the Blade Mode Wig required beating Hard difficulty with all arms collected), as well as supplying Raiden with the Armor Breaker if all arms are collected. The data on the arms, when viewing them under the collectibles menu (under identification) shows their identification, serial number, age, and blood. Also, their facial profile, and on the collectibles menu are in slots 23-52. With the exception of Stephen, the first cyborg commander, found near the bridge gate, all of the cyborg commanders, once they have their arms retrieved, will appear as regular soldiers. During the "Make it Right" viral marketing for Metal Gear Rising, Raiden's first body's left arm had similar functions to the cyborg commanders' left arm, including storing several amounts of classified data relating to the Patriots, leading to the implication that the cyborg commanders may have been mass-productions of the process Raiden became as a cyborg by the Patriots. Most of the cyborg commanders have the same names as U.S. Presidents. Others also share the same names with founding Patriot members Zero, Donald Anderson and Revolver Ocelot. With the exception of Stephen, none of the cyborgs are directly stated to be commanders. However, the Piggyback Guide stated that all of the cyborgs with collectible left hands held high ranks.Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Piggyback Guide (2013). P.23 "Certain high-ranking soldiers have data chips implanted in their Left Hands. These valuable limbs are highlighted in both AR Mode and Blade Mode: Simply slice the forearm and grab the chip when it falls to the ground." Notes and references Category:Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *